Just Two Pawns in the games
by Nacasia Cecelia Trifiro
Summary: After Mockingjay. Everyone thinks life is finally safe but little do they know that the capital is slowly regenerateing.  And when they do come back... it's with a vengence.
1. Tribute form I NEED MORE TRIBUTES!

**OK I changed my mind this is now a summit your tribute story. This is after Mockingjay.**

* * *

**Tribute form:**

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Family:

Friends:

Personality:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Fears:

Physical Characteristics:

Mentality(Sane, nuts, distracted, ill-tempered, calm, etc?):

Background/Past/History:

Like or hate the Capitol:

Chosen or Volunteered (If volunteered explain why):

Weapon of Choice(Sponsors can send it if they want, The sponsor cannot be from the person who got picked to be a tribute.):

Do you care if I use him/her as a bloodbath character? Y or N:

**Districts:**

District 1- Luxury Goods

District 2- Stone quarries/Capitol's stronghold

District 3- Manufacturing and technology

District 4- Fishing

District 5- Medicine

District 6- Water purification

District 7- Lumber

District 8- Textiles

District 9- Weaponry

District 10- Livestock

District 11- Agriculture

District 12- Coal Mining

**Tributes:**

****

District 1-

Girl: Aeiri Mellza Donavan

Boy: Dakheel Deveron

****

District 2-

Girl: Ruby Zershmeide

Boy:

****

District 3-

Girl:

Boy:

****

District 4-

Girl: Alexis Trident

Boy:

****

District 5-

Girl:

Boy: Rye Arnica

****

District 6-

Girl:

Boy:

****

District 7-

Girl: Rita Cruzaa

Boy:

****

District 8

Girl:

Boy:

****

District 9-

Girl:

Boy:

****

District 10-

Girl: Fiorela Marzougi

Boy:

****

District 11-

Girl: Selena (Sel) Yodis

Boy:

****

District 12- (No it's not a mistake you'll find out why there are four tributes from twelve when you read it)

Girl (Main): Ginger Snapp

Boy: Azrael Lupine

Girl: Moss Pincushion (Ginger's best friend)

Boy: Dareem Kaara

-

District 1-

Girl: Aeiri Mellza Donavan

Boy: Dakheel Deveron

****

District 2-

Girl: Ruby Zershmeide

Boy:

****

District 3-

Girl:

Boy:

****

District 4-

Girl: Alexis Trident

Boy:

****

District 5-

Girl:

Boy: Rye Arnica

****

District 6-

Girl:

Boy:

****

District 7-

Girl: Rita Cruzaa

Boy:

****

District 8

Girl:

Boy:

****

District 9-

Girl:

Boy:

****

District 10-

Girl: Fiorela Marzougi

Boy:

****

District 11-

Girl: Selena (Sel) Yodis

Boy:

****

District 12- (No it's not a mistake you'll find out why there are four tributes from twelve when you read it)

Girl (Main): Ginger Snapp

Boy: Azrael Lupine

Girl: Moss Pincushion (Ginger's best friend)

Boy: Dareem Kaara

- 


	2. Prologe

**PRIM**

A hover plane with a capital seal appeared overhead, releasing silver parachutes to the penned children. Of course they all believed that the parachutes would contain medicine, food and everything that would be necessary to their survival. But as the plane flew away I noticed the flaw on its seal. In the amount of time it took me to realize it was one of our planes, a rebel, was the amount of time it took for the silver packages to detonate. Instantly killing multiple children and leaving more lying irreversibly damaged in the streets.

I ran forward toward a wailing young boy after the peacekeepers removed the barricades. I placed my jacket around his shoulders, that's how I usually calm Buttercup during thunder storms… and bombings. A woman is shouting something over the crowd, I turn around, maybe this is her son who I'm helping. That's when I see Katniss running toward me, shouting my name.

"Katniss," I call out but I know she won't hear me.

And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off.

* * *

I was thrown to the ground by the blast. I felt the weight of a body on top of me before I finally lose consciousness.

I am flying. I sour high into the air and dive low, catching a glimpse of myself in the water. I'm small, white and tinged with pink. The further I go the more birds that join me, then I see Katniss in the water. She was being pulled under. I dive down and burry my claws into her chest, "No, Katniss! You cant go!" The monsters keep pulling on her harder, I can tell I losing the fight. But I can't give up.

She finally yells, "Prim, let go!" With one last look at her I do, and then I'm gone.

My eyes slowly opened to the lights that seemed too bright, before they even adjusted I started to feel the pain that was slowly spreading… like _fire_. I soon as I thought the word I found tears running down my cheeks. _What happened to her? Is she safe or is she dead because of me?_

"Prim… Primrose Everdeen?" The hand attached to the voice gently wiped the tears from my face. My eyes focused on the strangers dark brown ones. "Prim, sweetie, it's all right. My name is Fennel Snapp, you can trust me."

"Where am I? Where's Kat-," I sniff loudly, "niss?"

His eyes bore into mine. But I find that I'm not scared. In fact I'm completely the opposite of scared, I feel totally at ease here with this stranger...


	3. Chapter 1

**TRANSFER SLIP**

Snapp, Ginger Katniss Grade: 4

Age: 10 Transfer

Mother: Snapp, Primrose

Father: Snapp, Fennel

Sister: Snapp, Buttercup Age: 5

Previous Residence: 1408 Capital Circle, Old Capital, 02900

New Residence: The Seam, District Twelve, 02912

* * *

I'm sitting behind my best friend, Moss Pincushion and we're both trying our best to ignore Gale Mellark. That's a tough task to manage, especially when he keeps commenting every time one of his parents is shown in a recap on the television. But mostly we're just trying not to laugh at him. He's a good guy, funny too. Ever since we turned twelve and the capital was corrupted and the Hunger Games reinstated, he would always lighten up the mood during the week of the reaping. Even if his name was being automatically entered five times, and doubling every year.

I love him he was the best, I mean in the big brother type of way. But regardless of that I nearly yelled 'SHUT-UP' at the top of my lungs because he was really getting on my freakin' nerves. New Capital was broadcasting recaps of the last rebel 'invasion' and they are just getting to the footage of the first time that my mom and dad met. This is the first time I wasn't 'absent' from class to see this.

"Yup, right there." Gale was pointing his finger in front of my face at the screen so I slapped his hand away. "_Right_ there. That's my mom and that…" I slapped his hand away even harder, "is her poor _dead_ little sister _Primrose_."

I swear my ears perked up like a cats, "Did you say _Prim_rose?"

"Yup, that's my aunt… she's dead."

Oh, quite the contrary. Primrose Everdeen is completely and totally alive. Maybe I can only see it because it has been pointed out to me multiple times, but when the bomb exploded a boy, my dad, knocked Primrose to the ground. And when he did a force field appeared around them, protecting them from the blast. I know it was real because if it wasn't, I wouldn't be alive. My name is…

Ginger Katniss Snapp.

* * *

I put my bow and sheath back in their usual spot, in the hollowed out log where I had originally found them, and then crawled through the my usual hole in the fence. I trudged my way through the meadow, the happiness I had felt this morning has been subdued by impending doom. The reaping was today and this would be my fifth year in the drawing bowl. I ranted on in my head as I traded my game in the 'New' Hob. Which isn't anything more than a very old glorified building. That has suffered through years of coal dust and explosions.

My house was built right in the spot where my mother had grew up. When I walked in I saw a silver dress laying on the kitchen table. Buttercup and my mom were standing behind it.

"Is that-"

"I picked out the fabric!" Buttercup squealed. She was wearing the dress mom made her. It was a light blue that matched her eyes, her blonde hair was in two braids.

I ran up and hugged them both, "It's perfect! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

The dress fit me perfectly, my mom tied a plain white ribbon around my waist and let it hang in the back. I grabbed Buttercup's hand and we headed for the square. I dropped Buttercup off at the roped in area labeled 12-14 and then made my way over to the 15-18 year old area. I found Moss and we nervously talked until Moss's father greeted us all, after he droned on and on like every year. Opal Truffle crosses the stage and starts.

"Welcome to the 80th annual Hunger games reaping, may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" She walks slowly to the reaping bowls. Her silver hair, and I mean real silver and sparkly not gray like old, bounces up and down as she does. "Ladies first!"

She reaches in and pulls out a name. Moss Pincushion. I apologize to her but she knows that I have to make sure that Buttercup isn't called and if she is I have to go up for her. She goes to the guy bowl next and pick a name, "Igor Kaara."

Igor, I don't really know him I think he's like fourteen or something, was starting to walk up when some one from the crowd pushes him out of the way saying I volunteer. What a jerk.

"Name?"

"Dareem Kaara." Oh I take that back, I know him from around the Hob. We sometimes talk at the soup stand run by Slippery Sal, and he was standing up for his brother. She walks back over to the girls bowl. Picks a name and calls out, "Sammy White."

Sammy White was born blind so I can't help but walk through the crowd, "I volunteer!" As I walk up onto the stage the crowd falls silent. Nobody says anything but all at once everyone touches three fingers on there lips and holds them out to me, just like they did with Katniss.

"Well, now for our last tribute. Mock Rides?" As he is walking up to take his place next to me a boy calls out that he will volunteer. When he gets to the stage she asks him his name.

Azrael Lupine.

Oh this is just great! I'm being partnered with the cute psycho path who's thinks he's Death himself, did i say cute I-I meant... Well he is! And what's even worse is that our reaping outfits matched, curse my mom for being nice…

Opal, whom doesn't seem to notice the death glare Azrael is giving her, trills on. "Oh isn't this great! Great! Great! Three volunteers in one reaping!" You can basically here the exclamation point after each 'Great!'

As the anthem plays we are ushered into the Justice building…


	4. Chapter 2

My parents are the first people to come in, my mother doesn't say anything. Just hugs me and won't let go. My dad just smiles a fake smile, "Trying to live up to your name now, eh?"

"You know it dad!" I plaster a smile on my face, "Little ole' Ginger Katniss Snapp. Going to the arena just like her aunt…"

My mom pulls away and looks at me, "Your what?"

"My aunt, mom. What do you forget who your own sister is?"

The shock is clear on her face, "Gale?"

"Yup, he likes to comment on the recaps… _every five seconds_."

"Don't-" I don't know what she was gonna say because a peacekeeper comes in and tells them that it's time to leave but I'm sure it's something along the lines of 'Don't tell anyone'. After they walk out Buttercup walks in, her hands behind her back. She takes two big steeps into the room and pulls a small package out from behind her back. She's beaming as she kisses my cheek, "You _are_ coming back." she leaves the package in my hands and skips out of the room.

The peace keepers lead Sammy into the room.

She has a smile on her face, "Thank you for volunteering for me. That was very nice of you."

"Hey it's no problem. I couldn't let you to the games, you're Butter's best friend."

"And I'm blind…"

"No I-I didn't mean that."

She laughed, "I know. But you know it's true. I wouldn't last five seconds in those games. Just, well, you have to come back or Butter will kill me herself for letting you volunteer for me."

I ruffled her hair and then fixed it, "Don't worry kiddo, I'll be back." The peacekeeper came in and lead her back to her parents and me to the train.

As soon as the train pulled out of the station Moss broke down crying. I hugged her, "Come on Moss stop it, you'll be fine. You should be more worried about me. That kid Azrael and I are most likely to be sent into the arena. You and Dareem are probably gonna be the ones who get excused from the whole thing."

She sniffed loudly, "H-how do y-you know?"

"Because your father's the mayor. He's probably already on the phone calling every one and telling them to vote for me to stay on and for you to get the special treatment…" Now I was crying, I backed up from her. "Just face it! You always get to take the easy way out, while I have to work my ass off to stay alive!" I stormed into my room and jumped onto the bed. Buttercup's package fell on the floor next to it.

I woke up my face was sticky from my tears. A glance at the clock told me that it was only one in the morning, but having skipped lunch before the reaping and dinner last night, I was starving. I opened the door and was thankful that it didn't creek, but lucky for me the floor did. I walked to the dinning cart, which also doubled as a living room, hit a few buttons on the wall ordering a milkshake.

It appeared on the table. I picked it up and walked over to the plush gray couch. When I sat down I heard a 'Ugh'. I jumped up tripping over my own feet and hit the floor spilling my milkshake all over the place. I rolled over muttering, "This is just great…"

A face appeared above me, Azrael. I couldn't help but think how familiar he looked, this was really gonna bug me. I have to figure out where I know him from or else I'll spontaneously combust. He offered me his hand and helped me up, pulling me so close to him that I could make out every last little detail of his face. His breathing quickened in pace, his breath smelled like fresh mint leaves. He brushed my hair off my face his hand lingering on my cheek. And making its way to my chin which he tilted upwards so our eyes met. He leaned in and his lips touched mine.

I pulled away and slapped him. _This_ is _not_ how I wanted my first kiss to turn out to be. No longer hungry I returned to my room and got in the shower. I scrubbed my self trying to rid all traces of Azrael from me. When I got out I brushed my teeth at least five times before I crawled back in bed and fell asleep.

The morning light woke me before Moss even had her chance, she came bouncing into the room just as I finished getting dressed. "Hey-y Gingie Wingie." She plopped down on my bed.

"What do you want?"

"I am so hurt by that," she said with mock sadness on her face.

"You only call me 'Gingie Wingie' when you want something, so spit it out."

"So?"

"So nothing. Spit it out now or I'm going to have to tickle it out of you." I said making my voice low and threatening.

"Ok so woke up at 5 today and went into the kitchen and Dareem was there and staring away all mysteriously. And he quickly looked at me and his EYES! They were all wow. And then I was like HE'S MINE! And so I just hung there with him. And concluded his mysterious ways are super sexy. So stay away from my future man!"

I laughed at how serious her face was, "No problem! I don't even like him anyway."

She bounced up off my bed, "Good, because If you did I would have to kill you if you did."

We both walked laughing to the dinning cart, I was just happy she didn't question me. After what happened last night I don't think I would have been able to stop myself from answering her honestly. I ate breakfast with Katniss and Peeta making small talk, since everyone else ate earlier and were sitting on the couch talking. Waiting for the reapings of the other districts to come on.

Katniss smiled at me, "So what are your parent's names?"

Lucky for me the commentator for the reapings appeared on the TV. Plus it's not like Katniss would even recognize my mom now, it _has_ been over 16 years. I ate the rest of my breakfast quickly and than raced to the couch hopping to find a seat as far away from Azrael as I could. But my luck was bad and I had to sit right next to him on a small couch. The commentator introduces himself as Field Herrings…


	5. Chapter 3

District one was the first reaping we saw, of course. Their announcer's name was Sunny, she had yellow skin and her hair was a startling shade of orange. She described herself as being 'kissed by the sun', everyone in the audience laughed at her stupid jokes but I just thought she was a freak. She went to the girls bowl and pulled out a name, 'Aeiri Donavan'. The girl who walked up to the stage was small, I don't think she was even five feet tall. At first I thought she was twelve but then I noticed she had come from a small stage labeled 'Fifth teen', that's how small she was. Then Sunny called out the guy's name, but another guy pushed him to the ground and walked up on the stage. He looked like he could have been twenty something yet he came from the stage labeled sixteen. His name was Dakheel Deveron, Dakheel look Aeiri up and down. I think he even whispered 'hot' because the girl slapped him square in the face. He pt his hand to his cheek. Well I guess even a small thing like Aeiri can really pack a punch.

I only really paid attention to the girl from district two, mostly because the announcer pronounced her name wrong about fifty times. 'Ruby Zer-shm-ide?,' she had asked.

Next was district three the girls name was Melissa something, she volunteered for some girl who fainted when her name was called. She was probably around my age but she was _tall_. The guy's name was Winslow Rether, he was eight teen and scary looking.

District four. A girl named Alexis Trident volunteered for some girl named Annabelle.

In district five a girl named Orca Swanson was called. She literally Ran up on the stage pumping her fists in the air she turned to the cameras and said 'I'm gonna freakin' dominate this thing!' The boy was Rye Arnica a boy tried to volunteer for him but he told him that he wanted to go.

District six had a girl named Lily Tindle she was only twelve. I tuned out the rest of the six reaping and just focused on her. She was bouncing on her toes as she waited for it to end.

In district seven a girl named Rita Curzaa walked happily up to the stage when she was called. She hugged her mentor who kissed her on the cheek, I'm guessing they were related. And then the guy Kelvin Switchdra who has a broken leg limped up to the stage and took his place beside her. Kelvin managed a week smile before he fainted, from what I was guessing, the pain from his leg.

I zoned out for the eighth and ninth districts. And just remember the first name said in both the tenth and eleventh districts. Fiorela Marzougi and Selena, well Sel, Yodis. Then there was us.


	6. Chapter 4

We pulled into the station, it was twelve o'clock and according to Opal we were 'Late! Late! Late!'. So we were ushered, or shall I say dragged, into the remaking building. Were they proceeded to separate us into different rooms. When they pushed me through the door I was immediately attacked by my prep team.

A woman with blue hair, sea green eyes and skin to match smiled at me. "My name is Aquarius."

Another woman with green hair and skin that was brown with leaves tattooed onto it curtsied, "I'm Evergreen."

"And I," said a guy who had dark black hair with stars painted on it and icy white skin, "Am Nightfall. It is very nice to finally make your acquaintance, Miss Snapp."

They had gotten straight down to business. Pulling and plucking me until I was perfect. They even put hot wax on me and pulled it off until I was hairless everywhere except for my head. They circled me tsking and tuting but they finally came to the decision that I was ready to meet my stylist, Chiffon.

Chiffon came in and circled me once, "Put you robe on, you must be starving, I have lunch in the other room." I did as I was told and then we walked into the other room, "Take a seat, any where is fine."

I sat down and he hit a button and the middle of the table lowered and then rose with food on it. I couldn't help it the food was delicious so by the time we finished I had about three servings of boneless chicken with a delectable cream sauce and two rolls.

"So I was thinking for your outfits I think we should do something like Cinna did for Katniss and Peeta. But with my own twist."

"Oh, ok, it won't hurt will it?"

"Not one little bit."

My prep team had put me into a black long-sleeved body suit. My make-up was done so it would sparkle when the light hit it. My body suit had flame patterns on it which were no doubt going to be _flaming _patterns. The placed a tiara made out of coal on my head and then ushered me to the chariots.

The chariots… they were absolutely amazing. The reins attached to the coal black horses were one fire, they must be trained _really_ well because they didn't even seem to notice the flames that were licking at them. I didn't have really any chance to see the other chariots because we got here just as district eleven was leaving. I took my place next to Azrael who was wearing the exact same thing as I was except for he had a scepter with a piece of coal in it, which Chiffon was now lighting on fire, instead of a coal tiara.

As Chiffon lit us ablaze I managed to see Moss and Dareem's customs. They were coal miners. Dareem's outfit was what a miner would wear to work. And Moss' outfit… well I could only be descried as skimpy. Very short shorts that have straps that go from the front over her shoulders and connect to the back of her pants. And a short sleeve white tee-shirt. On her head she had a miniature version of a coal miners hat. Their chariot pulled out. We waited five minutes before our chariot pulled out.

The crowd was defining. I couldn't help it, I grabbed Azrael's hand. A tingling sensation started at our hands and worked its way up to my heart. I smiled and waved like I was told, _live up to your name… live up to your name_, and I was. The crowd was freaking out over us, I caught a glimpse on one of the big screens and I could see why. We were glowing. And we left behind a trail of glowing dust in our wake. The ride was mostly smooth but whenever we hit even the slightest bump my grip tightened on his hand.

We pulled into the training center and they put out the flames. I still was holding Azrael's hand when Moss hugged me, crying again. I loosened my grip on his hand but didn't let go, in fact I didn't let go until we were upstairs and had to eat dinner. When I did the tingling sensation disappeared. Dareem and Moss were playing footsies under the table.

I called them out on it, "Moss and Dareem sitting in a tree-"

Azrael finished, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Moss blushed, "Shut it!" I couldn't help but laugh.

But all of our moods simmered when Opal announced that they would announce who was going to the games from twelve and who would be getting to live in the lap of luxury until the games ended, after the recap of the Chariots.

Everyone looked amazing. But I couldn't pay attention to the chariot recaps. I could only wait for my second death sentence.

"And this years Hunger Games Commentators are… Moss and Dareem." I can't remember what happened next but I'm pretty sure I fainted because the next thing I knew was that I was waking up in a strange bed room.


	7. Chapter 5

I yawned and rubbed the crud out of my eyes. I walked to the dining area and found that an Avox was just setting out the food. I motioned to the food and the gray hair Avox nodded his head. After examining the contents of the buffet I finally decided on the mushy grain with berries in it and some sort of juice. The mush was amazing and the berries tasted like they had just been picked. I was halfway done and about to put another heaping spoonful in my mouth when Azrael walked in.

"Good morning Ginger."

I couldn't help it a shiver ran up my spine when he said my name, and I liked it. Then I remembered that I was sitting here in my all of my 'morning glory'. "Ohmigod," I said springing to my feet, my face turning a nice shade of red. "This is _so_ embarrassing."

He moved closer to me, "You look beautiful…"

"No I don't!" My voice was rising and my eyes were threating tears. Wait. Why did I even care what this creep thought? All well I already made a fool of myself so I sat back down. _I don't care. I don't care. I don't care_. _I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE!_ He notices the change in my mood and takes his food to the other room. _He'll be the first person I kill off,_ I thought inwardly but my conscience wasn't agreeing.

The previous night's events flooded back into my mind when Opal came in the room chirping in her usual annoying tone, "It's time for training! Oh isn't this so _exciting_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, _really_ exciting."

We were instructed to stick like glue while we were in the training room, so we did. We spent most of the first day at the camouflaging station. I was ok with it but Azrael was better. At lunch he helped drown out the snickering coming from the careers. But I still caught some of their conversation. They were comparing our behavior with Katniss and Peeta's.

The next day we split up to go to different stations. I steered clear of the archery station and went to the sword station. There was only one other girl there.

She smiled at me when I walked up, "I'm Aeiri."

She stuck out her hand and I shook it, "I'm-"

"Ginger. I know, you and Azrael are all anyone can talk about."

I rolled my eyes, "Great. That's just great."

She laughed, "I don't listen to any thing they say though… I'm bigger than that." I stifled a laugh; she couldn't be any taller than four eight. "Well, um, I wanted to know, well you know _before_ we go into the games, if you wanted to be allies?"

I couldn't help but smile, having a career on my side will be helpful. "Sure."

* * *

The house was absolutely _huge_. We've been almost a week, I'm already worried. My best friend just got the worst death sentence possible. She was a tribute for the Hunger Games. I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. As I walked downstairs I smelled bacon, eggs and fresh bread and heard the cheery sound of Dareem's whistling coming from the kitchen.

He smiled when he saw me, "Hey Moss. I made breakfast."

I came up behind him and hugged him, "I know…" I breathed in his clean sent. "And it smells delicious."

He turned around and kissed me. _Right_ _on_ _the_ _Mouth_! Note the mental _EEEEEEP_! My eyes were the size of grapefruit. "You… you kissed me!"

**(AN: the double lines represent the switch between Ginger and Moss)**


	8. Chapter 5 cont

Dareem ran his hand through his hair self-consciously and I detected a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "I… um… well?"

"You're cute when you don't know what to say." I moved my face closer to his, smiled and then kissed him.

He was the first to break away, "Let's eat. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We have to watch our friends being hounded by Casey Filming. _And_ we have to provide commendation on it. Come on. _Just_ _five_ _more_ _minutes_?"

"Nope. No more kisses until you eat." He said, laughing at my pouty face.

I folded my arms across my chest, "HMP!" He took my hand and pulled me to the table.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed rubbing my feet, Katniss made me wear heels all day yesterday, when Chiffon came in with my interview dress. It was what looked like a fancy white dress. But when Chiffon told me to raise my arms above my head I saw that it was not just white, but it was an array of colors that looked like fire which lit my whole body up. I smiled at my glorified reflection for a minute… or five. And then made my way to the elevators, I hit the button and then stood there tapping my white heel cladded foot impatiently. I saw Azrael's reflection in a vase over flowing with flowers. "Hey Az," I said as I turned around, stifling an involuntary whimper. He… he was perfect, that is the only word that I could use to explain him. I started at his toes and worked my way up. He had on a flickering black suit, which resembled coal that was just starting to burn. His eyes looked like two puffs of smoke on a cloudy morning. And I, well I caved. A humongous and goofy smiled had spread across my face.

"Like what you see?"

Now I was blushing like crazy, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to you?"

He smiled and my heart melted, "Oh, nothing really." _Bing_. He put his arm out for me and led us onto the elevator. My heart was racing the whole time we were in there. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down. When the elevator doors opened we joined the back of the ever growing line of tributes. The music started to play and we proceeded in. Everyone was all smiles on the outside but you could tell that most of them were freaking out on the inside by one look at them. We all took our seats and French Filming started.

It went in order girl, boy, girl, boy. Yada. Yada. Yada. And then it was my turn. I walked nervously to the stage and took my seat close to French.

"Hello, Ginger, what a lovely dress you have on. Who may I ask designed it?"

I stood up, getting ready to pull a Katniss. "My wonderful stylist Chiffon made my dress." Chiffon smiled and waved. "Want to see something?"

"Sure beautiful."

I put my arms out to my side and spun, my dress automatically lighting up. When I stopped French smiled and clapped his hands together asking me to keep going, so I spun a second time, a third time and then stopped. I was giggling.

"Oh, beautiful. That was absolutely amazing, let's give Ginger and Chiffon a round of applause." And just like that everyone was on their feet clapping. I sat back down. "So Ginger, what was going through your head when you volunteered for little Sammy White?"

"Well she's kind of like a second little sister to me, she's my sister's, Buttercup's, best friend. And I couldn't let anything happen to her. Plus it wouldn't be fair. As Sammy said she 'would die within five minutes' of the games."

"Well, isn't that sweat." The bell went off then so he had to cut his sentence short. "Well that's your time." I walked off the stage and Az walked on. "Azrael Lupine." He drew out each word. They chattered on easily for a few minutes. "Ok, so, Az yours and Ginger's relationship has been widely compared to Katniss and Peeta's. So my question for you is… what _is_ going on between you two?"

Azrael looked my way, asking, no pleading with his eyes. I sighed and nodded, he turned back to French, "I am in _love_ with Ginger, sir. But she doesn't seem to return the favor."

I closed my eyes, counted to ten and when I opened them again everyone was staring at me. Luckily the buzzer went off and Azrael came back over to take his place next to me. French rapped things up and they played the anthem. When the elevator got to our floor I grabbed Azrael's hand I led him to the roof and into the small garden I remembered from the old capital. The new capital had been made to look almost exactly like the old one. Once we were completely secluded by the foliage I let go of his hand.

"Az, listen. I… well I… I umm," I couldn't find the words so I just leaned in and kissed him. When he figured out that I meant it he responded, pulling me closer to him. I melted into the contours of his body, my hands going straight to his hair.

He finally pulled away, "I think you should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I kissed him one more time and he led the way back to my room where he said goodnight and then I tried desperately to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 6

"Well-well-well welcome to the eightieth annual _Hunger_ _Games_ brought to you by The Capital, where all that you wish for comes true." I caught a glimpse of Dareem on the TV screen as I was loaded into the launch pad. Moss was sitting next to him on the overstuffed bright white sofa. She was playing with her hair nervously, she most have known what was coming next.

A tube surrounded me and then my platform began to rise, I could just feel the thousands of people staring at me as it did. What started out as a small light at the top of the tunnel was gradually growing in size, and finally my head broke ground level. A sudden chill ran down my spine as a cold wind caressed my face. As the platform rose higher it became clear to me that I would need to find shelter… and fast.

All around there was nothing but trees, from small spruces to pines towering hundreds of feet in the air. And worst of all the temperature was dropping quickly. I searched the ground on all of my sides and finally spotted a big camping backpack, the gong sounded and I lunged for the pack. Something, or rather someone landed on my back as I was picking it up. I wrestled on the ground with him for a little while longer and once I was in charge of the situation I gave him a right hook to the side of his head knocking him out. I jumped to my feet grabbing the pack and ran as fast as I could.

_Step_. _Step_. _Step_. _Breathe_.

I ran like I never ran before.

_Step_. _Step_. _Step_. _Breathe_.

Trying to out run the cold. Trying to outrun the Capital, only to trip and have to get up again.

_Step_. _Step_. _Step_. _Breathe_.

Finally I tripped but not because of the tangle of rocks and roots but because of the distant sound of a cannon. _One_. _Two_. _Three_. _Four_. _Five_. Five dead. I wonder who they were. I wonder who now holds the burden of having been the ones to kill them. And I wonder if I killed one of them. I continued to lay there in the cold until the anthem began to play and the capitol seal appeared in the darkening sky. The boy from district two appeared first, good that meant Aeiri was still alive. Next the boy from district four's face appeared, the boy who had attacked me. _Oh gawd did I kill him_? Then the boy from six and both from eight. As the anthem played again I covered my eyes with both arms and cried myself to sleep.

I tried to open my eyes but found it almost impossible, when they did open I found myself completely buried in snow, I shot upright and started brushing all of it off of me. I was freezing cold and if I didn't find shelter soon I would literally freeze. I grabbed my still yet to be opened backpack and ran, again.

I could see a light in the distance, just a small flickering light in the distance, but that was enough for me. I ran towards the light, even though the owner of it could possibly want to kill me, where there was light there was fire and that meant not freezing to death tonight. I shivered and ran faster, the fire drawing me to it like a magnet.

I stumble into the opening of the cave, after having called inside and there was no reply I had decided it was safely unoccupied. I cuddled up by the fire using my backpack as a pillow and feel into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was startled by the proximity of the bare six-pack my face was nestled against. I took a deep breathe recognizing, by scent, that the person next to me was Az. I ran my hand up and down his chest, tracing the contours of his abs. Not even fazed by the fact that Azrael Lupine, the weird psycho path freak, was lying next to me only half dressed. His breathing pattern faltered and I instantly realized that he was just pretending to be asleep. I slapped his chest, "Jerk!" His deep chuckle irked me even more.

Another familiar voice interrupted my pounding on his chest which he wasn't even flinching from. "Ha! Pay up! I _told_ you she wouldn't freak if she woke up next to you!"

"Shut it Aeiri," Azrael murmured moving his face closer to mine.

I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "So what was this bet you two made?"

Another voice that I knew answered, "Three."

I jumped to my feet, "Who are you?"

The boy who was now holding little Aeiri's hand was a giant, not really but he was at least six four and compared to Aeiri's four eight he was huge. "I'm Dakheel. Dakheel Deveron." He said with a sly smile.


	10. Chapter 6 cont

I held up my fists, "Career!" I tried to lung at him but Azrael grabbed me around the waist. I heard Aeiri mutter 'Crud muffins' under her breath.

"He's not a career, sweetie, he's an ally." I allowed myself to lay my head against his chest.

"Ok, fine, he can stay. But only because Aeiri is in _love_ with him." I said drawing out the word 'love'.

"Perfecto," Aeiri said swinging her thumbs-up in a ninety degree angle and then turned and kissed Dakheel for, like, a bazillion years. I mean seriously! How long can two people go without air?

Az and I looked at each other and then we simultaneously turned to them, "_Ewwwwwwww_."

Aeiri stared me down, giving me her very best evil eye, "Meany!"

I just cracked up laughing as Azrael started making kissy noises at them.

* * *

**ORCA**

"Damn this stupid forest. _Of_ _course_ the game makers couldn't make this some _awesome_ open sea battle." I huffed and puffed as I cut my way through the foliage with the sword that was too big for me. There was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Without a second thought the sword flew through the air making contact with whatever was in the bush. I heard the strangled cry and then made my way to the bush. The whole time thinking, _I hope it's an animal, so I can at least eat today._

I looked in the bush, "Aw man! I can't eat you, it's illegal…" The small form of the twelve year old male tribute for district eleven lie in the bush right next to a puddle of mud…

Wait MUD! That means my best ally was close by. I ripped my sword from his heart, good aim huh, and ran in the general direction of the source of water. I found a huge pond in the middle of a meadow… _awesome_!

* * *

**Selena Yodis**

"_Selena…"_

"_Selenaaaa…"_

"_Seleeeenaaaaaaaaa_…"

I ran through the woods, hands over my ears screaming, "Leave me alone!" But the invisible voices kept following me, calling for me to come to them, to my death. Tears streamed down my face without my permission.

"Go away!"

"_Selena…"_

"_Selenaaaa…"_

"_Seleeeenaaaaaaaaa_…"

It kept coming, calling me over and over again; finally I just started screaming incoherently. But that was cut short when I fell into a ditch and blacked out, hoping that I'd survive.

* * *

**Fiorela Marzougi**

I woke with a start I was hot and sticking even though it was probably still freezing outside. I had dreamt that a pack of mutts, that transformed in-between my little sister Anna and my best friend Alyssa into wild bears, were chasing me and that this little caveish thingy was my only escape. But then I heard it. A low menacing growling coming from outside, I crept up to the opening of the cave…

And then I saw them, the Mutts, they were oh so real and even more terrifying then the ones form my… oh wait my dream wasn't a dream at all. It was real and now I'm trapped, this is just _great_.


	11. Chapter 7

A silver parachute fluttered to the ground outside of the cave, Aeiri's face brightened, "I'll get it!" She hopped up on her little legs and ran outside, disappearing and then reappearing with a sizable package. She opened it a look of disbelief crossed her face. She pulled out a really _old_ diary, looked me in the eye and said, "It has your last name on it…" I took it into my hands with great caution. When I opened it up I saw that the diary was, in fact, my mother's. I sighed and flipped through the pages. They had titles like:

_All hope is lost: We'll never make it through this._

And:

_My sister is alive and well: she even has kids_

But the one that stood out the most to me was:

_How to survive when surviving seems impossible_.

That was the longest entry and the one that I read over and over again, because I just couldn't get my head around it. These people my mom mentioned seemed so familiar. A family of refuges like us, attempting to survive in the Old Capital, our families banned together. The Coldwell's that was their last name, there was a picture of the tapped into it a mom and dad with a baby no older than one in the mother's arms. Then another picture of the same young boy at the age of maybe five playing with a young girl I carefully pulled off the tape and on the back it said _James Peter Coldwell: age 5yrs and Ginger Katniss Snapp: age 4yrs. Before the incident._

I looked back and forth between Azrael and the picture; they both had the same jet black hair and shocking grey eyes. An animal sound was climbing up my throat; it came out as a strangled scream. Azrael jumped to his feet and picked me up. The diary was concealed between us. I was sobbing. _How could I have missed this, this huge secrete of his_? Azrael Lupine was James Peter Coldwell… my old best friend and well…. I have to admit even though I was only three… my first kiss. Oh. God. This is so embarrassing… Azrael is the same kid who proposed to me when he was three of course I called him Jay then, but still. I stopped crying and struggled my way out of his arms.

"Are you o-"

I cut him off, "I'm fine. I'm just- I want to go home…"

Another parachute came down from the sky this one was a long skinny package I went and got it, read the tag and handed it to Az. He opened it and a tag fell out. I picked it up, _To: Death From: Botrytis Clyde_. When I looked back up he had a huge grim reaper scythe in his hands, yeah _that_ will definitely _not_ stick out.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. it's short get over it.**

**love ya, review.**

**Bye**

**~Nicci**

**PS: i copyied Nikki with the whole ~**


	12. Chapters 8, 9 & 10

**AZREAL**

"We've been at this for at least a week now, protected in our little cave. As of yesterday there are only fifth teen people left in these games, including us." I watched as Ginger paced back and forth the length of the cave turning at least a foot before she got to its mouth each time. "As voted group leader, which I still don't understand why you would vote me that in the first place, I have decided that we can no longer stay in this little area of protection…" Aeiri had started to interrupt her with a winey 'Why not?' but all Ginger had to do was raise a tired hand in her direction and she stopped. I shook my head, this is why she was voted group leader; she takes after her aunt. After she yawned she began again, "We need to keep moving forward or we'll never win, and let me say this, no matter how annoying ya'll can be I'm so not in the mood for having to kill you guys when we're the last standing. So get packing," another yawn from her, "We'll be leaving as soon as the anthem starts to play."

I watched with her as Dareem and Aeiri moved together to gather their things, well maybe I was more or less just watching her… she hasn't even looked my way for more than three days and when she did it was just for a second and then she'd turn away shaking her head and mumbling to herself. I was starting to think she hated me but as soon as she saw that Aeiri and Dareem were busy she grabbed the bag we had to share and came over to me.

"Can we, um go outside and wait?"

One look in her eyes and I could tell something was majorly wrong with her, and I couldn't stand it, I wanted to do everything that I could possibly do to remove that look form her eyes. I lifted a hand and touched her cheek, that hand started tingling, I can't remember why but she just seemed so familiar. There were so many things that I wanted to say but they all would have ruined my tough guy status so instead I just grunted, and followed her outside into the crisp night air.

She looked at me then and I could see that her eyes were glistening with her silent tears, my stone heart melted at that point. But the next thing I knew I was on the ground a searing pain had started in my leg but my eyes wouldn't open for me to be able to inspect it. I could hear the sound of a body being dragged over the dirt ground, running footsteps and a little girl's blood curtailing scream. I tried to get up and help the little girl, she seemed so familiar just by that scream, but my body wouldn't work… I couldn't remember where I was any longer…

_I was asleep in the bed that I share with their daughter who is only just a year younger than me, glad that I was capable of helping her fall back to sleep after the nightmare that she had had. Ever since we were born we have slept together like this, holding each other through the best and the worst times, this just so happens to be one of the worse times. Mine and her parents have left to try to get us some food and her mother has to feed the baby growing inside of her, but that's when the bombs started falling from the sky, I can still hear them even though I am sleeping. She's just so little and fragile that I can't, even if I wanted to, let her go, for my parents have left me in charge._

_There are vehicles outside, I can hear them and they sound big and well scary. I sit bolt upright in bed knocking her from my side she automatically awakes. I try to tell her to stay calm as I grab her hand and pull her up off the bed, she's on the verge of tears I can hear them in her voice that has become just a bit winey._

"_Why awl we under bed?" she asks sleepily._

"_Because there are… because I said so." I don't plan on being mean but that's how the words come out and she starts crying. "Shhhh, Shhh. I'm sorry sweetie," I try to calm her down. Thunder cracks outside mixing in with the sounds of her fast coming breath, the pitter pater of ran on the rundown roof and the far off sound of explosions. But the knock on the door make all of those other sounds stop while it echoes into our room._

"_Who dat!" she asks frantically._

"_It's umm, no one," I say as I hug her and plant a kiss right on her mouth which makes her giggle like I knew it would, it always does. "Stay here," I say climbing out from under the bed, she shakes her head yes and I head to the door._

_As soon as I get there another booming knock racks the small house. I hesitantly open the door, there are three big men glaring down at me one asks, "Are you the only one home?"_

_I'm not sure what they are going to do to me but I reply, "Y-yes sur."_

"_How old are you," another asks._

"_S-six sur."_

_They exchange looks I hear one say I think he's old enough, Jeff and Jeff agrees. The one who hasn't said anything yet grabs me around the waist and throws me over his shoulder as I scream and kick. They take me to a big van and throw me in the back as they get in the front, I look around and see that there are a few other kids here all around my age or a little older. I look out the back window and bang on it one of the kids says that it won't help if I do that but I don't care I can see her at the open door and the last thing I hear is her shrill scream._

"_JAAAMMMEEES!"…_

I tried to bolt into an upright position but I couldn't, I found myself lying on the ground next to someone. That someone sensed that I was awake and sat up and looked at me drearily, it was a girl whom I know I should have remembered but couldn't. She was sitting there in nothing but, oh goodness, her under shirt; that was so not helping me regain my head so I could focus.

She placed her hand on my head and a look of sadness moved into her eyes, even though she was a complete babe the look she gave me was one I remembered, one from a long ago time and place. From the time when I was four and very _very_ ill and she was three and stayed by my side for the whole time. Back to our first kiss. She must have seen this register in my eyes for she leaned down and kissed me and whispered again what she had said when we were just kids into my ear, "I love you James Peter Coldwell, and to prove my love for you I'm not going to leave your side once the whole time you are sick." I could feel her smile as she continued, "Unless of course if I have to tinkle, because mommy says I'm a big girl now and I'm not allowed to have accidents anymore." I smiled and laughed but just like before the laughing turns into a coughing fit and she hugs me again.

"Hey, a, sorry to break up the sap fest but, a, we got company." A small, pale, blonde haired and blue eyed girl said as she pointed to some one behind her.

Ginger smiled, "Ok Fiorela. Can, um, you take care of them?"

"Yeah, I guess. But they want to, um, make an alliance with us."

"Let them, the more the merrier."

The little blonde told them to come in and they introduced themselves, "I'm Ruby and this passed out chick in Selena."

I knew I was on a make shift bed so I told Fiorela and Ginger to help move me so Selena could have the bed and after they did Ginger sat holding my head in her lap. I smiled up at her, "You do know that my offer still stands right?"

Ginger blushed like crazy while the others stared at us and said, "And maybe I'll accept that offer once you're all better… now get some rest." She kissed each of my eyes so I would close them, "Sleep…"

* * *

**The "show"**

"_Awe_ that is just so sweet," I said as I wiped my eyes dry, Dareem smiled at me. "Well after that touching moment I wonder what we'll find next."

"I think we should check in on our friend Orca and her pond."

I watched as the cameras shifted onto a bigger picture of Orca who was sitting on a tree branch stalking her prey and said, "Here comes trouble." As Winslow Rether and Melissa Godentro from district three trudged their way into the meadow and towards the pond for a drink.

"Hey Moss how long do you think they've got? Like three minutes or something before she pounces?"

I sighed, "Heh heh yeah…"

He was right because a minute or two later, Orca pounced on them instantly killing Winy and fighting with a revenge seeking Mel. In the end both of the girls wound up bleeding to death and then their bodies when taken from the arena as the cannon sounded. I couldn't watch any longer. "Ok now let's check in on our friends Aeiri and Dakheel. It seems as if their group has grown in numbers after losing Ginger and Az."

"Yup, it sure has. Now they have Alexis Trident and Lily Tindle instead."

* * *

**GINGER**

As soon as Jay fell asleep I told Ruby and Fiorela that I was going to get help, which I was. I walked and walked the whole time calling out, "RYE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HIDING I NEED YOU!" I was so dang tired but I finally found him and let's just say it wasn't a friendly confrontation I wound up having to bribe him but he did come back to the cave and help us but I couldn't watch what he was doing to my poor James so I ran outside to get air and walk.

I heard a scream and ran towards it I found, believe it or not Rita killing her own district partner. I-I wound up shooting an arrow right through her chest and she dropped dead instantly. I rolled her off of Kevin whom was crying and tried to comfort him.

He looked up at me, "I'm scared."

I smiled, "Don't be, just close your eyes and go to sleep."

He closed his eyes and whimpered, "Mommy!"

I remembered what my mom had said about my Aunt and Rue the twelve year old who died in her arms, well them same thing was happing here so what the hell?

I moved my head back and forth looking for the cameras even though I couldn't find them I said, "Never mess with an Everdeen!" and then I started singing loud and proud, even though I'm usually terrified to sing in front of people,

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." _I took a deep breath, "That one's for Aunt Katniss."

I could sense that he was finally gone so after putting some flowers on him I left. And instead of heading back for either of the caves I set off to find the cornucopia...

* * *

**OK SO THE GAMES PART OF MY STORY IS ALMOST OVER, WOOHOO!**

**ONE REQUEST OTHER THEN READ IND AND REVEIWING JUST MY STORY PLEASE DO THE SAME FOR MY FRIEND CECEME12'S STORY AS WELL (ESPECAILY THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THIS AND ARE FROM FRANCE CAUSE SOME OF IT'S WRITEN IN FRENCH)**

**THANX**

**~NICCI**


	13. Chapter 11

I trudged through the woods looking for the damned cornucopia I had stolen; I mean borrowed Jay's coat and shirt so I wasn't cold. Besides he has a high temp so he won't need them for a while, I allow myself one deep breath to take in his lasting scent, which has always calmed me, and then ran as fast as I could. Run. Jump. Dodge. Over and over again, my breath started coming faster and faster until I was afraid I would start breathing so hard my lungs wouldn't be able to keep up and they would just stop working.

The sun had just started to rise and all I could think was how much I wished that the, whatever in the distance would stop shinning and glinting gold light right into my eyes…

Gold light. Why should that ring a bell?

Hmmmm… gold light. Gold. Light. Gold light! The cornucopia! I started to run even faster, I don't know why I wanted to go there in the first place but I do somehow know it will help us. I almost ran right into it but was able to stop. I looked inside it and there was still and ok amount of things left so I through them out so it was empty. I climbed inside it looking for anything; any sign that would lead us all back to civilization. And behold it or not I found it. What had looked like a seam where two pieces of the gold had met was really a hinge I pushed on it and it opened leading to a ladder. I quickly climbed down the ladder, which led to a tunnel that I followed.

After walking for what seemed like forever I came to another ladder, I climbed that one too and found myself in a closet. I opened the door and found myself inside of the Hunger Games headquarters. I loaded my bow with an arrow in one swift motion and started down the hallway. I found the room with all of the cameras inside (I could tell it was the right room not only because of the sign on the door but because of the commotion, too them I just dropped off the face of the earth.) The door started to open and I took a defensive position in front of it.

When it opened all of the way the head game maker found himself face to face with Death's best friend (and hopefully soon to be official girlfriend), "Wha-What the hell?"

I smiled a sickeningly sweet smile; some had thought to bring a camera out to see the commotion, "Yeah, that's right your worst nightmare is right here in front of you. Now you see we are _all_ allied up, buddy-buddy as you might say, none of us are going to kill each other. So if you would be so kind as to let us out of this hell hole then I won't drag you're sorry ass into the arena and let my friends kill you and your hole crew of game makers." He looked scared, good. "So what do you say, huh?"

He automatically crumpled, "Y-yes ma'am."

And that is how I escaped the Hunger Games, or so i thought. I vaguely heard the announcer congratulating us all for winning the games as I was escorted back to the training building.

* * *

**IT'S NOT OVER...**

**~NICCI**


	14. Chapter 12

All I could think was 'Oh great, not again' as I paced back and forth around my stupid room in the stupid training building in the stupid New Capital, grrr I hate this. Suddenly I had remembered what I had said last night after that boy had died in my arms, "Crap… I can't believe I said that!"

"Can't believe you said what?" The deep and familiar voice came from behind me.

I whirled around, crying like a dork, and found him sitting on my bed, "James Peter Coldwell, you have no idea how good it is to say that name again…"

He cut me off, "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that name again. So what did you say that you can't believe you said?"

I walked over and sat down next to him, "How'd you get in here anyways? All of the doors are locked."

"I crawled through the air ducks, now stop changing the subject."

I sighed, "Fine! Towards the end of the games, before I broke into the game headquarters, a twelve year old boy died in my arms. I, um, sung him so sleep like my aunt did to Rue. And then, well I kinda, sort of, told everyone watching not to mess with an Everdeen. And I think my mom told me not to tell anyone I was related to Katniss before I left." A tear escaped down my cheek and he opened his arms to me I instantly melted into him, and just like when we were little he held me until I fell asleep, wiped my tears away and sung to me his lullaby that he made up a long time ago. But he must have changed it as he got older; because even though I knew it was the same, it was different. Although it might have something to do with the fact that he has his two front teeth back and isn't pronouncing every other word with a lisp.

_"We are safe here together_

_We are safe here right now_

_We'll be safe here forever_

_As long as you hold me tight_

_We'll be safe in each other's arms_

_Safe in each other's arms…_

_We've shared one kiss together_

_We'll share one kiss right now_

_I know that it seems like forever_

_But…_

_As long as you hold me tight_

_We'll be safe in each other's arms_

_Safe in each other's arms…_

_I'll never let you go_

_So baby please never let me go_

_'Cause baby…_

_As long as you hold me tight_

_We'll be safe in each other's arms_

_Safe in each other's arms…"_

When I woke up Jay was still next to me holding me like I was his life raft and he was only seconds away from drowning. He looked so innocent, the sweet boy from my childhood memories. I just loved him so much... I remembered that he had been hurt when I left him and jumped away.

He turned over yawned and smiled at me as he opened his eyes, "Hey, Gingie." I faked a smile and then tried to sense if he was still broken. "Ging? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"You… you were mauled by a be-mutt, so I think I should be the one asking _you_ if you're all right."

"Yup I'm fine I just have a few bandage-ow…"

I looked at him again… and oh gawd. He was broken completely and utterly broken…


	15. Chapter 13

**AZRAEL**

Oh… oh… crying oh no… she's crying… great, my macho man guise was ruined just by how upset Ginger got when she saw me for the first time. I tried to move towards her to hug her but she backed up, with no free hands I couldn't keep my tears at bay by pinching the bridge of my nose… besides I think that broken too anyway. I mean I know I look bad but I personally didn't think my injuries were _that_ bad. I allowed a few tears to escape as I stared deep into her eyes, "Ginger, it is ok I'm…" I have to admit that I had choked on my tears, "fine. I just want to make sure that you're ok; you're the only thing that I care about _right_ _now_. You're the only thing that I _will_ _ever_ care about, the only thing I _have_ _ever_ cared about. I love you… man if I had a ring right now, just to show you how much I care about you, I would probably _propose_ to you!"

Her reaction was not the one I expected, when I had said this before she had slapped me… although she was only four and me five last time. She took my face in her hands gently, "This time I would say yes…" she kissed me tenderly on the lips before continuing, "This time I am saying yes… no ring necessary…" She kissed me again for a little bit longer then last time, but of course the knocking on the door-wait no window broke us apart.

"Awe great," I straightened up and she helped me stand. We walked hand in un-broken hand to the window. Little Aeiri was in the doorway of a hover plane saying something… "I can't read lips can you?"

Ginger smiled at me, "Nope."

The window opened by its self and Aeiri huffed, "Oh for muffins sake you two, just get in the darn hover plane! Would ya?"

I laughed, ouch- I should stop doing that, "Ok yeah sure I'll just walk on air like you seem to be doing."

Aeiri rolled her eyes, "Invisible shield… dur." Ginger laughed and pulled me on board with her. Once we were on Aeiri turned around, "Oh yeah I lost a bet and I forgot to say 'I'm here to break you out of the slammer, chica and chico!' so yeah…" Ginger laughed and I managed a smile. Aeiri lead us to a room... it only had one bed, Ginger and I looked at each other, "Sleep in shifts we all have to share… but I have a strange feeling that you two won't mind… yeah bye!" she turned and left.

* * *

**Ginger**

We both knew we would have to pull a Keeta and announce that we were getting married… but ours would be real. I plopped down on the bed and something fell on the floor. It was a small box, square, wrapped in what looks like it used to be a brown paper bag. I looked at Jay, when he shrugged I remembered it. It was the box that Butter had given me before I left I honestly thought I had lost it (don't tell Butter that though, she'd kill me). I opened it slowly, inside of it was a heart shaped blue gem set in a silver band that would spiral once around my figure. OMG! This could not be from Butter… I looked at Jay. "You didn't!"

He smiled, "Well I kinda had a feeling you would say yes… so I had your sister deliver it for me…"

"Come here, right now!" He came over smiling, "Put it on, please?"

"Sure," cocky smile, "So I take this as an 'I love it', haha, I love you."

I hugged him, "I love you too." And then I kissed him.

* * *

**THIS ONE'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT THAT SONG I WROTE FOR THE LAST ONE MADE MY HEAD HURT, HAHA SO YEAH**

**~NICCI**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I'm finally continuing this story! this will tak place 13 years after the story please submit! Sorry for the long hiatus i started high school and never had time to continue!**

* * *

**Tribute form:**

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Family:

Friends:

Personality:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Fears:

Physical Characteristics:

Mentality(Sane, nuts, distracted, ill-tempered, calm, etc?):

Background/Past/History:

Like or hate the Capitol:

Chosen or Volunteered (If volunteered explain why):

Weapon of Choice(Sponsors can send it if they want, The sponsor cannot be from the person who got picked to be a tribute.):

Do you care if I use him/her as a bloodbath character? Y or N:

**Districts:**

District 1- Luxury Goods

District 2- Stone quarries/Capitol's stronghold

District 3- Manufacturing and technology

District 4- Fishing

District 5- Medicine

District 6- Water purification

District 7- Lumber

District 8- Textiles

District 9- Weaponry

District 10- Livestock

District 11- Agriculture

District 12- Coal Mining

**Tributes:**

District 1-

Girl:

Boy:

District 2-

Girl:

Boy:

District 3-

Girl:

Boy:

District 4-

Girl:

Boy:

District 5-

Girl:

Boy:

District 6-

Girl:

Boy:

District 7-

Girl:

Boy:

District 8

Girl:

Boy:

District 9-

Girl:

Boy:

District 10-

Girl:

Boy:

District 11-

Girl:

Boy:

District 12-

Girl:

Boy:


	17. A Mother's Lament

Thirteen years had passed since that day, since the day Azrael and I fell in love. We escaped those games hanging onto our lives, our sense of freedom, and our sanity. But we couldn't stop them. We couldn't do anything to stop the murders of countless children after us. We're adults now him and I, but we can't help but sit and watch the games again this year…

Uriel and Gaby were tucked into their harsh bed, the mattress was stuffed with straw yet we had saved of money and ratios to get them sheep's wool pillows. Uriel had turned twelve just yesterday making him eligible for the reaping, and as the capitol had promised Azrael and I, there was no way of avoiding him being thrown into the arena with them in control of weather he lived or died.

He stirred and I stiffened on the chair I was sitting on. A yawn escaped his tired mouth as he stretched out in the bed, his sister moving her hand into his chest with feeble force trying to stop him from moving. Her small hand gripped his night shirt, neither of us wanted to let him go. His pale blue eyes opened up and he noticed me, his mother sitting in the wicker chair with a tear streaked face. "Mommy…" he whispered, "Why are you crying?"

"The reapings are today sweetie… you know mommy doesn't like this time of year." Especially now… since you're eligible.

He gulped and hugged his baby sister tightly, "It'll be ok mother… I'll be ok." His face turned serious like his father's did oh so many times before. I saw Azrael in my little boy, and it broke my heart having to let him go. Azrael peaked in from around the doorway, "How's my champion doing?" there was a forced smile on his face but Uriel wouldn't know, he may never know. I hiccupped on a sob and stood abruptly running into the kitchen I gripped the small wooden table for support.

I listened to Azrael encourage our little boy, give him a pep talk of sorts as I picked up the iron I had left on the stove to heat and ironed Uriel's reaping outfit. It was a pale pink button down dress shirt and grey suit pants with little black pin stripes. Both, too big for his small frame. Hand-me-down's from a lady whose son passed in the arena last year.


End file.
